


Honey and the Moon

by donnasmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Remus Lupin, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Snowball Fight, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnasmoon/pseuds/donnasmoon
Summary: There is nothing more in this world than could make Remus Lupin happier than a good book, cuddles and his Jolene.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Honey and the Moon

**_31 January, 1994._ **

Jolene heard noises coming from the bathroom as soon as she opened her eyes on this beautiful, cold Sunday morning. It was the last day of January and the weather outside was just as beautiful as cold. She looked at the empty space on the bed and she immediately knew that the noise in the bathroom is Remus who is probably up since six or even earlier. Jolene also wakes up early, but she slept in a little longer since it’s Sunday and she has nothing to do. She had free weekends in the library, and she was being filled in by another librarian who couldn’t work during the school week. After another 5 minutes the bathroom door opened, so Jolene sat straight and looked at Remus who was now smiling at her.

He walked up to her and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips, ‘good morning, my love.’

‘Good morning, Rem—‘ she wanted to say something more but Remus interrupted her with another kiss. He grabbed her face gently in his hands and sat on the bed. She gasped into his mouth and felt one of his hands on her thigh rubbing it gently. ‘Well, that was definitely something,’ Jolene said after they pulled away.

‘I missed you,’ Remus said as he jumped under the blanket to cuddle his girlfriend.

Jolene giggled and let him cuddle to her side, ‘I missed you, too, honey. You could have woken me up if you missed me that much.’

‘No,’ he cuddled more to her side and grabbed her hand just to kiss it gently. ‘You looked too precious to even touch you or kiss your forehead.’

‘And who’s being precious now?’ She laughed and rested her head on his. His hair were freshly washed, she still could smell the shampoo he’s using. ‘Do you have any plans for today?’

‘I need to mark some assignments I have left, and then I’m free and all yours.’ Jolene smiled and leaned down to connect their lips in a sweet, short kiss. ‘What was that for?’

‘I just felt like it,’ she admitted and it was her turn to be a little spoon now. Remus put his arms around her small body and brought her closer to him. Their legs were tangled together and so were their hands. It was a cold morning and Jolene wanted nothing more but to stay in bed for the whole day, cuddling with Remus. ‘What even time it is?’

‘Half past eight,’ Remus replied shortly and kissed her cheek. ‘If we hurry we will be able to eat breakfast.’

‘You haven’t had breakfast yet?’ Jolene turned around to face him. He shook his head and before she could say anything else he silenced her with another kiss. ‘You didn’t have to wait for me.’

‘Well, I did.’

Jolene rolled her eyes and looked at the window that was right next to their bed, ‘the weather is nice today. We could go for a walk.’

‘It is lovely indeed. We can go after I’m done with marking assignments. I don’t have many left.’

The couple got up out of bed after 10 minutes and got dressed. They left their shared chamber and went to the Great Hall where students and other professors were. There wasn’t many people left, because breakfast started at 8 and it usually ends around 9:30.

Jolene still felt weird when holding hands with Remus, but not because she was ashamed, but because Remus was her first, serious partner and she didn’t really know how to act. They met here, at Hogwarts. She is a librarian Remus was always visiting since he got here. They were friends at first but about two months ago some things happened between them and this is how they ended up. Everyone knew about them, that’s why they eventually got permission to share a chamber.

After breakfast the couple went back to their chamber, and Remus as he said earlier left to his office to finish marking assignments. Jolene stayed in bed, reading a book eating some crisps she managed to take with her from the Great Hall.

She was so busy with reading that she didn’t notice Remus who was now standing in the door frame, looking at her, smiling. ‘Good book?’

‘Merlin’s beard, Remus!’ Jolene jumped and closed her book. ‘Don’t scare me like that!’

‘I’m sorry, sweetheart,’ he giggled and walked up to her. ‘Will you give me this honour and go with me for a walk, m’lady?’

She looked up to meet his gaze and then grabbed his hand without saying anything. After putting their robes on, a couple left the castle and went their way to the Forbidden forest.

‘It’s very lovely weather today, no?’ Jolene said and squeezed Remus’ hand.

He turned his head to face her and smiled, ‘it is, but you know what’s even more lovely?’ Jolene gave him confused look. Remus grabbed her face that was already red from the cold and placed a soft kiss of her cheeks and then in the middle of her lips. ‘You.’

‘Charming, darling.’ Jolene replied and buried her face in his chest. He put his arms around her body and she once again felt safe. She always felt safe in his arms. It was her home. He was her home. ‘I could stay like this forever.’

‘In the snow?’ Remus asked jokingly.

Jolene hit his arm playfully and looked up to meet his eyes, ‘in your arms, silly.’

‘I know. I just like messing with you, sweetheart.’

‘You are so annoying sometimes,’ she rolled her eyes and buried her face in his chest once again.

Remus only giggled and brought her closer to him. He loved to hold her, make sure she was okay. She was the most important person in his life and he would do anything to protect her, even if he would have to sacrifice his own life. He would do it. He felt connection to her on the very first day they met. They are connected in a way not many people could even understand. They were meant to be, in every meaning of this word possible.

‘Aren’t you cold yet?’ Remus asked when they pulled away. ‘Your cheeks are more red than a tomato.’

‘A little bit, but I don’t want to go back yet. We have just arrived!’

Remus chuckled. ‘We can go to the black lake and then go back to the castle and cuddle for the rest of the day, what do you think?’ Jolene looked at Remus and nodded her head. She wanted nothing more but to cuddle with her boyfriend and just be close to him. The two of them walked up to the black lake and as they thought, it was all frozen. The winter this year was quite intensive. The grounds were covered in snow, but the sky was as blue as Jolene’s eyes.

Jolene walked up and stood on the ice. She knew it’s thick so she wasn’t really worried that it’d break. Remus was looking at the trees and wasn’t paying much attention to what his girlfriend was doing. Jolene got the opportunity to do something she always wanted to do. She quietly took a bit of a snow into her hands and formed a snowball just to throw it at Remus a few seconds later. Her aiming was quite good, because she hit him right on his back.

Remus slowly turned around and saw Jolene looking at him innocently, ‘care to explain what did you just do?’

‘Threw a snowball at you?’ She said playfully and then giggled. Remus smirked grabbed snow that was resting on the rock right next to him and formed this into a snowball, too. Jolene didn’t have much time to react, because Remus threw it at her and it hit her on her stomach. ‘Remus!’

‘You started it, angel.’

He smirked and walked up to her, grabbed her by her scarf and kissed her cold, pink lips. But little did he know that she had a bit of a snow in her hand that in moment he brought her close to himself, she put the snow she was holding behind his collar. He hissed because of how cold it was and let go off her. Jolene started laughing hysterically that she almost tripped and fell on the ground.

After a few minutes of weird body movements Remus was doing, she noticed him looking at her with this look on his face she knew very well. ‘Remus, no—‘ But he didn’t listen. Before she could do anything she felt her body was being lifted and threw over his shoulder. ‘Remus Lupin, put me down right now!’

Remus didn’t say anything, just smirked. Jolene didn’t know what to do, but she knew that she couldn’t let him win, so she quickly took her hands and put them behind his collar. He once again hissed because of the sudden change of temperature and put her down.

‘You always have to win, don’t you?’ He asked when he saw her smiling like a little girl.

She didn’t say anything, only blew him a kiss. Remus walked up to her once again and kissed her so hard that she moved back and slipped on the ice that happened to be there and fell right into Remus arms who also slipped and fell on the ground with her falling right on top of him.

‘Yes, I do.’ She finally replied and placed a sweet, short kiss on his lips. But Remus didn’t let her go just yet so he grabbed her face and brought her lips back on his. They were kissing for a couple of minutes, forgetting where they actually were. Even though Jolene was sat on top of him, Remus took over on the situation and flipped them around that she was now the one facing the cold. But none of them felt cold right now. Remus made sure to kiss her whole face and then started placing small kisses behind her ear. It was one of the spots that made her go crazy. The next one was neck, but it was a bit harder since she was wearing a scarf. ‘We should—‘ she tried to say in between gasps. ‘—go back to the castle.’

‘We should,’ Remus said not moving away from her neck.

‘My butt is frozen,’ Jolene said when they finally got up from the ground.

‘Well, we should get going then,’ Remus replied with a smile after he was done with cleaning his clothes from a snow.

The couple went their way back to the castle. It was now around 3 in the afternoon so they were back perfectly for dinner. After dinner they could finally rest in the chambers. They changed their cold, wet clothes into something more comfortable. Jolene stole one of Remus’ jumpers and put it on. He smiled at her while she was standing in front of the huge mirror.

‘You look amazing wearing my clothes, darling.’ Jolene smiled and rested the back of her head on Remus shoulder. Her back was pressed against his chest and his hands were around her stomach. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and this made her smile. ‘Do you want some hot chocolate?’

‘Yes!’ Remus giggled at her response and went to their little “kitchen” area, and took the milk out of the fridge. With his wand he warmed the milk up and then put come cocoa powder and hot chocolate was ready. Jolene was sat on the couch in his office, next to the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket. ‘You’re the best.’

‘Tell me something I don’t know, sweetheart—‘ Remus replied but hissed when Jolene hit his arm.

Remus sat next to Jolene and wrapped himself into a blanket, too. He had his one arm around her shoulders, while her head was rested on his shoulder. They weren’t talking much, they were just trying to enjoy their company. This is how they spent most of the evenings after a long day. Just being all around each other and comforting each other if needed.

‘Remus’ Jolene said to catch his attention.

‘Hm?’

‘Can you read to me?’

He only smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead, ‘of course, sweetheart.’ Remus got up and took a book from his bookshelf. Jolene was waiting for him, smiling. She loved when he read to her, his voice was so calming, she could listen to him talking for hours even if he was just talking about some food recipes. He got back and sat right back next to her. She settled herself on his lap, both wrapped into blanket. Remus was holding her tightly, book in his other hand. Remus’ voice filled her ears and even though it was only 6 in the afternoon she felt sleepy. Remus continued reading without realising that his girlfriend was asleep on his lap. He stopped after he heard her quiet, little snores. Remus looked at her and smiled. ‘I knew it’s going to happen,’ he giggled and put the book down. He stood up with her in his arms, making sure not to wake her up. Remus put Jolene down on their bed gently. Remus tucked her into bed and smiled again, leaned down and kissed her forehead. ‘My sleeping beauty.’


End file.
